Mortal Instruments City of Secrets
by Anna3321
Summary: What if Clary already knew she was Nephilim... Will Jace still feel the same about Clary since she already knows she's a Shadowhunter. What if Clary wanted to know who Valentine was after overhearing Jocelyn mention him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You can't bring that in here" the bouncer said for what felt like the millionth time, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Oh, Come on" the boy complained.

Clary leaned forward with everyone else to see a boy arguing with a tall broad bouncer at the entrance to the Pandemonium Club. The boy had something strapped to his back that the bouncer was eyeing at.. The two were arguing pretty loudly so the people in front of Clary and Simon and fifty or so people behind had all started to pay attention to them.

Clary didn't come to the Pandemonium club often but when she did it was usually alone but for the last two weekends it had been with her best friend Simon, only because he had found out that she went there without telling him and he wanted to see what was so great about it. Clary had told him that it was different from other clubs around New York and she liked going there but really the reason had been because it was where she could get answers and do what she had been born to do, kill demons.

Now that may sound a bit crazy but a couple of years ago she had started seeing things, things like fairies and demons. For the first couple of months she just thought it was her brain playing tricks and she had gone to the opticians to get her eye tested, her eyes had be fine. Then one day she had saw this guy walking down a ally dressed in strange dark clothes and tattoos on his arms, even on his face. No one except from her seemed to see the person walking past crowd and down into the ally way. He had had a dark leather jacket with the hood up and black skin tight trousers that had been attached to swords and daggers of sorts. She had followed him and he had given her the answers she had been searching for and the whole time he kept his hood up so she could only see her mouth. He had been surprised that she could see him but had quickly came to a conclusion to tell her the answers she needed.

He had told her that she was Nephilim- half-human, half-angel - , part of a race of people that protected the humans from demons that would happily kill them. He had called humans, mundanes. He said that the tattoos gave him strength and helped when in a fight. She had asked him to give her one, he had gave her one that she always kept hidden on her shoulder the one for sight. It would always make sure that she could see the demons and other mythical things. It had been excruciating, it had felt like someone had carved a couple of lines into her skin with a piece of hot coal. He told her that it would get easier each time he did it but it would always hurt.

He couldn't tell her everything because he had been in a hurry but he had given her a small book with a pen type thing that had used to mark her skin, he had also gave her a long curved sword with a dagger. He had been kind to her even though he looked like one of the dark sort of people that went around mugging people in New York. She thanked him for explaining and she had been confused to why she had believed him so quickly but her instinct told her to believe him.

So she had discovered the Pandemonium club a month later. Once she saw the sign above the door she knew that there was something unusual about it.

The boy arguing with the bouncer had electric blue hair with green eyes that were to bright a green to be a normal mundane's eyes. Her suspicions were that he wasn't even a mundane but she couldn't be sure. She leaned in closer to listen in to what was being said.

"It's part of my costume" the boy explained hoisting the thing over his shoulder and holding it across his palms. It looked like a wooden bean with a pointed end.

"Which is what?" the bouncer said, the irritation clear in his voice.

The boy looked normal enough, Clary thought, for Pandemonium. His blue hair was stuck up around hi head that looked like the tendrils of a startled octopus. He smirked at the bouncer "I'm a vampire hunter" He pressed down on the point of the wooden beam in his hand. Clary saw that it had begun to bend to the side before hir finger had began touched it. He was definitely no mundane. "It's fake. Foam rubber. See?"

The bouncer shrugged and let the guy passed. He slipped past the bouncer and walked into the club and that was when she saw the teeth at the back of his throat. He was no mundane, at all.

I was snapped from my own thoughts by Simon saying in his low voice "You thought he was cute" sounding resigned "Didn't you?"

Clary turned and looked into Simon's brown eyes that hid behind his glasses that was covered a little by his brown fringe. She shook her head and elbowed him but stayed quiet.

She had been friends with Simon since she was little but she had decided that he didn't have to know about the whole Nephilim thing. He was Clary's only friend and he was a good one. Tonight he wore a dark grey shirt underneath his light brown zip up baggy jacket with dark jeans a old old sneakers.

She was wearing her usual clothes when she went to the Pandemonium club. Her dark red leather jacket, black tank top. Long black jeans with studs that weren't tight but weren't too loose either. Her red converse were slightly covered by her jeans. She was carrying her rucksack with her portable bow and a sword in it. As I did every week I left my hair down.

Within a couple of minutes they were in the club and heading towards the dance floor. Clary was looking around the crowd for the boy with blue hair but couldn't see him anywhere. After a few minutes of dancing, well more like jumping, I saw the boy he was walking off the dance floor and then stopped in his tracks when he saw a girl in a white long dress with long sleeves that covered all her skin except her face. She had long black hair that was pinned up in a bun at the top of her head. The girl was walking towards the door marked _no admittance. _She slipped through the door looking over at the boy. The boy that was shaped as a mundane walked towards the door and that was when I was going to move to stop him from probably killing that girl when I saw two guys walking towards the door, waiting a moment then walked in. The guys had been wearing dark clothes. One had had jet black hair like the girl and the other had long blond hair.

They hadn't been normal mundanes, they had been Nephilim and she knew that they were going to kill the boy, well demon actually. She hated it when people stole her kill even though she sort of hated doing it herself.

"I'll be back in a minute, Simon" clary said as she walked towards the door. She made her way through the dancers grinding against each other. She reached the door then turned and made sure no one was looking before she stepped in.

It was dark, the only light shining through bars at the side of the small room but she quickly darted behind a a speaker that was close to the four figures. She could see wires all around her on the floor so she was careful not to get tangled in one as she lay down her rucksack and opened it. She could see that they had been able to tie him up against a metal pole that was attached to the wall, which would only make Clary's job easier.

They were speaking to each other.

"Come on now" the boy with the blond hair. He held up his hands and his sleeves slipped down showing his runes on his wrists "You know what I am"

The boy didn't move his mouth but a whispering voice hissed from the teeth at the back of his head. "_Shadowhunter" _

Shadowhunter? Clary thought, I hadn't heard someone call me anything like that before.

"Got you" said the dark haired boy that was now standing beside the girl that had a whip in her hand now.

"You still haven't told us if there's any more of you" said the blond.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the boy sounded pained but surly.

"He means other demons" said the dark haired "You do know what demons are, don't you?"

"Demons" drawled the blond "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan but- "

"That's enough Jace" said the girl

Jace? Well if the shoe fits.

"Isabelle's right" said the dark haired boy "No one here needs a lesson in semantics or demonology"

Isabelle. _Isabelle Lightwood_?

From the Institute? In the book she had got from the guy those few years ago, there had been names of who ran the institutes. Covenents of sorts made up of the Nephilim.

Clary started to assemble her bow quickly.

Jace smiled but it didn't touch his eyes and it looked like a fierce gesture. "Jace and Alec think I talk too much. Do you think I talk too much?"

Yes, Clary thought. She had assembled her bow and was knocking an arrow into place as quietly as she could.

"I can give you imformation" the boy said hastily "I know where Valentine is"

Valentine? I need to know where Valentine is. Is he bluffing? She released her arrow.

Jace glanced at Alec who shrugged. "Valentine's in the ground"

"Kill it, Jace" Isabelle spoke "It isn't going to tell us anything"

No you can't kill it! ,Clary thought as she docked the arrow again.

Jace raised his hand. You could see the sword he held. It was more like a long knife now. It looked crystal clear just like the other swords she had seen.

"Valentine is back!" the boy insisted "All the Infernal world knows it. I can tell you where he is-"

Jace cut him off " By the Angel, every time we capture one of you, you claim to know where Valentine is. Well we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you-" He raises the knife in his grasp, the edge sparking like a line of fire. "-can _join him there_"

Clary aimed the arrow then let it fly. It hit it's target perfectly. It hit the blond guys handle of his knife causing him to drop it.

He whirled round surprised. She stepped out so they could see her. She had her bow in her hand with another arrow ready to fly if needed.

"You can't kill it" she stated confidently, to her own surprise.

Alec and Isabelle turned with him. "What's this?" Alec questioned.

"It's a-" Jace started but Clary cut him off.

"I'm a girl" Clary said deciding to be sarcastic "Surely you've seen girls before, _Alec. _Your sister's one after all" She emphasized his name to show that she wasn't dumb and that she had been here a while. He looked shocked to know she knew who he was.

"Is she a mundie girl?" Isabelle questions.

"Do I look like a Mundane?" Clary asks not even trying to hide her irritation.

"Well... the clothes say yes but the bow and arrow say no" Isabelle states. Whoa, if she had been blond she could of guessed she was this dumb.

"Well, the whip says Nephilim but the dress says ugly, _Isabelle_" Clary spits back. Isabelle was getting on her nerves and Clary didn't care if her mother ran the Institute.

"You-" Isabelle says taking a step forward but is stopped by Alec.

"Can we finish this conversation in a minute cause I have a demon to kill" Jace says dryly walking over to the demon who is struggling against the pole.

Clary lifts her bow to shoot Jace. She lets it fly but Jace is quicker he swipes his knife and slices the demon and jumps out of the way of the arrow.

"No! You are as annoying as the fair folk" Clary gives Jace her best death glare "And as stupid"

" Never heard that one before. You missed" Jace states smuggly.

"Wait. Who are you?" Alec asks. He let go of Isabelle a moment ago but she's glaring at me. "And why did you try and hit Jace"

Clary was feeling emotional all of a sudden. She could have just lost her one chance to find Valentine. She was now really annoyed. She put her bow away. She turned back to them.

"You know ours so tell us yours" Isabelle said still glaring. "Its only fair"

"I can't. I came here with someone and they'll be looking for me" Clary said remembering Simon causing her voice to soften "And from what I've experienced, nothing in life is fair, Isabelle"

"Wait, Your the shadowhunter from the streets aren't you?" Isabelle asked.

She walked out of the room without an answering and quickly strived over to where Simon was standing looking concerned as he saw her approach.

"Hey Simon. I think we should go. We're all ready late"

"Sure, are you okay? Where were you anyway?"

"Nowhere important. Can we just leave"

"Sure, Come on"

We walked out of the club onto the street and quickly waved down a cab to Clary's apartment. It was a long drive that seemed to go way to quickly. She kept remembering the three back at the club and how that demon could have been Clary's last chance to find out where Valentine was.

She had found out about Valentine one day when she listening to her mom's conversation with Luke her friend. She hadn't known I had been in the living room while she was talking.

I remember every word.

I had been sitting on the couch drawing a picture of an angel. When I heard them talking.

"Joselyn, you have to tell her. It will soon catch up to her. If you won't tell her about the Nephilim then at least tell her that the picture isn't of her father" Luke spoke up.

I knew straight away that they were talking about the framed picture of my father in the hall. He had died before I was born. But apparently that was a lie to.

"No, Luke. It has last this long, I won't tell her. Especially about Valentine, he was an evil man, who I was wrong to trust in the first place" My mother replied.

"Valentine was her father Joselyn. You can never deny that but he was never her dad. Please tell her. You know that she will grow up never knowing who she is" Luke pleaded

"Yes she will. She is Clarissa Fray daughter of Joselyn Fray. She is not and never will be Clarissa Morgenstern or Clarissa Fairchild. I left the Nephilim behind and I will not go back, Luke"

That was the day that I realised that I literary don't know who I am. I never did tell my mom that I had found out what I was and now I had a reason. She left that world behind and she was never going back to that life.

The cab stopped outside the apartment building of where Clary lived.

"Bye, Simon" she waved then she turned and walked into the building not waiting for a reply.

She climbed straight up the stairs, through her front door and into her room. She got changed then fell into her bed. It took her only a few seconds to fall asleep but even then she dreamed of the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, hope you liked the first chapter. **

**I know the first chapter wasn't the best but hopefully it will get better as it goes on!**

**Please Review!**

Chapter 2

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her phone ringing. Clary put down her sketch pad before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hi Clary" a familiar voice said. I could never forget that voice. "How was your mom?"

Clary sighed sitting back on the couch " You were lucky you weren't here"

"Why? It couldn't be that bad"

"My mom, she was seriously mad about me not being home on time"

"You know how your mom gets, Clary. She's just being protective" Simon explained.

"I don't need protecting. And why are you siding with her?"

"I'm not. I can just see her P.O.V. You know she doesn't like the Pandemonium club" Clary could here loud voices from the other end of the phone "Are you grounded?"

"I don't know. Are you at Eric's?" Eric was Simon's neighbour and his fellow band member.

"Yeah. Just finished practising. Anyway Eric's reading some poetry at Java Jones tonight and we are all going, you wanna come?"

"I don't know. Mom's still a bit mad about last night"

"I'll come and get you and we can meet the rest of the band there then. Your mom won't mind. She loves me"

Clary let a small laugh escape "Sign of her questionable taste, if you ask me"

"Nobody did" he said then hung up.

She hung up and went back to her sketch book. She ripped and scrunched the piece of paper she had been drawing on. She through it to the ground.

She wished she could be more like her mom in the art department.

Evidence of her mother's artistic tendenccies was everywhere in the living room where, from the hand made velvet throw pillows piled on the dark red sofa to the walls hung some of Jocelyn's paintings, carefully framed- landscapes, of Manhattan with golden light.

The front door opened with a click and Luke came stomping through in his work books, red flennel shirt a light brown baggy trousers. He was carrying flat cardboard squares.

"Hey Luke" Clary said with a small smile.

"Hey. Tell me again why this building has no service elevator" Luke says as he lays the cardboard on the floor.

"Because it's old and it has character" She replies without missing a beat "What are the boxes for?"

Then the front door opens again and Clary's mom came walkig in. She was a slim woman with similar dark red hair to Clary's. Even though at the moment she was wearing old overalls with paint splettered on the front and a lavender coloured t-shirt with old hiking boots also with paint. She looked beautiful.

"Thanks for helping with the boxes" Joselyn thanked with a smile that only she knew how to make.

"Mom, what are the boxes for?" Clary asked.

"To pack some things up. We're all going on vacation for a while" She replied her usual smile slipping.

"Mom" Clary asked with caution "How long is a 'for a while'?"

"The rest of the summer" she replied.

"The rest of the summer!" Clary was instantly angry "Is this about last night? I've said sorry. I can look after myself I can stay ho-"

"No!" Clary was surprised by her mom's tone of voice "You are coming with us. It isn't just about last night it's about the last few years and money isn't good right now-"

"But I can't I have art classes and Tisch" Clary turned to Luke but he shaking his head "Tell her"

"It's your mom's decision" Luke stated "I'm leaving" He walked towards the door.

"Wait" Jocelyn says and walks up behind him. "What am I suppose to do? Magnus is in Tanzanie. What do I do?" she whispered

"Jocelyn" Luke says in a stern voice "You can't keep running to him"

"But Clary-"

"Isn't Jonathan" Luke stated "You've never been the same since it happened but Clary isn't Jonathan"

"I can't keep her home tell her not to go out. She won't do it" Jocelyn says

"Of course she won't" Luke sounded really angry "She's not a pet! She's an teenager almost an adult"

"If we were out of the city.."

"Talk to her, Jocelyn. I mean it" He reached for the doorknob

The door flung open and there stood Simon.

"Jesus!" Luke exclaimed

"Actually, it's just me" Simon explained "But I have been told that the resemblence is just startling"

Jocelyn finally came back "Were you just easedropping?"

"No" Simon answers "I just got here"

"I'm leaving" Luke says then moves past Simon and walks down th stairs quickly.

"Simon, can you wait for me downstairs?" Clary asks

"Sure.." He replied then walks down the stairs.

Jocelyn exhales then turns to Clary "Clarissa can we talk?"

"Theres no reason to" Clary walks towards the door.

"Clarissa. There are so many things we ne-"

"Is one of those things to do with why I can see demons?"" Clary asked her mother still facing the door.

"What did you say?" Jocelyn's voice was much smaller

Clary made a quick decision. It wasn't a good time for that conversation.

"Nothing, Mom" Clary said "We'll have lots of time to talk whilst we're on 'vacation'" she opens the door "Don't wait up!"

Clary runs downstairs and towards Simon. "Lets go" she says sliding on her leather jacket over her black belly shirt.

"Are you sure your okay?" Simon asks as we walk outside and along the street "You look like your going to pass out"

"I'm fine, Simon"


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT. **

**THE AMAZING CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL CASSANDRA CLARE!**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, I WOULD RECCOMEND THAT YOU STOP AND READ THEM RIGHT NOW!**

Chapter 3

Clary and Simon turned the corner and walked through the door into Java-Jones. Eric was already up on stage blurting words into the microphone. This is going to be terrible, she thought with a frown.

Simon sensing this said "It isn't going to be that bad, Fray"

"Come on, if we leave now maybe he won't see" she begged.

"I am not anything if not a man of my word. Why don't you find a seat while a get the coffee, what do you want?" Simon negotiated

"Coffee, black, like my soul" Clary exaggerated. _Or like my gear_, she thought but quickly pushed it to the side. Tonight she was a normal teenager hanging out with her best friend.

Java-Jones was pretty busy which wasn't all that strange, so there was only a couple more tables clear. Clary walked towards a love seat and coffee table at the back of the coffee shop. Eric won't be able to find us here later and ask about his performance.

She had only just sit down when a blond haired girl leant backwards from the table in front of her. She had bandanna holding her hair back from her face.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked

Clary got ready to say she didn't know him when she realised the blond was talking about Simon. Clary quickly answered as Simon was already headed towards them.

"No. He's single" Clary answered before leaning back and grabbing her phone seeing her mother had phoned six times. A ball of guilt built up in her throat. She hadn't told me for a reason.

"Damn. I hate it when they run out of cups I hate these things" Simon said placing the Styrofoam cups on the table then sitting next to Clary

Clary could feel the ball of guilt getting bigger and she hated how she couldn't stay mad at her mom for two seconds.

"Simon, I think I might go home to talk to my mom. I was harsh and I shouldn't of been" Clary said picking up her bag along with her jacket then starting to walk away when she realised she had forgotten to tell Simon about the girl. She walked and quickly said to him.

"That girl with the blond hair thinks your cute" she said then rushed out of Jave-Jones then down into an ally. She was near the end of the ally when she felt someone watching her. Clary slowed her steps waiting for the write moment to grab her dagger from her boot. Suddenly she realised there was no foot steps but she completely sure she was being followed.

Clary spun around grabbing her dagger and raising it. Clary was chocked to find Jace standing in front of her only a few steps away. _That's why he didn't have footsteps, _Clary thought. He was wearing the same things from the night before except from the jacket. You could see that his arms were covered in runes and white scars, from iratze's.

Jace didn't seemed to be fazed by the dagger in Clary's hand. _With his attitude he probably gets dagger's pointed at him all the time., Clary thought._

"Why are you following me?" Clary decided to ask.

"Who says your following you, little girl?" Jace questioned

"My name isn't little girl. I may not be one of the Clave but I' not stupid" was Clary's answer. "So, why are you following me?"

Jace was silent for a few minutes. He knew that Hodge wanted to meet her but Jace knew that wasn't his answer to the question.

"You tried to save the demon in Pandemonium, why?" Jace answered with a question which he knew annoyed her.

Clary thought about what she was going to say but decided with a straight forward answer "It had information and I wanted that information but since you killed it I won't get that information"

"What information?" Jace rambled "The only information we knew he apparently had was about-"

Clary's phone began to ring before he could Valentine. She was forever grateful to her phone. This would not had ended well. She began digging in her bag just as the phone came visible. It was her mom. She picked it up.

"Hi mom I'm sorry-" Clary but was cut off by her mother.

"Clary do not come home, do you hear me? It isn't safe, go straight to Simon's" her mother chastened over the phone.

"Mom what's going on? Clary began walking away from Jace whom only followed.

"Clary it isn't safe. I love you and there's things I need to tell you-" Clary cut her mom off.

"I know that I'm Nephilim mom but what's going on?"

"You knew. Oh, Clary I should of told you sooner" Mom rambled then Clary heard a muffled bang of the door "Tell Luke he's found me. I love you Clary"

"Mom!" The phone disconnected as Clary shouted down the phone.

Clary broke off in a run not caring if Jace was following or not. She had to get home. She had to help her mom. Clary couldn't remember how she dodged all the traffic or the people on the street but she got home in minutes but to Clary it had felt longer.

She ran straight through the front and up the stairs, into her apartment. I was a blur up to when she grabbed her dagger. She ran to the kitchen and living room, all over the apartment was trashed. All her mom's paintings slashed through with what looked like claw marks. The kitchen was scattered head to toe and there was no sign of Jocelyn.

Clary heard a rattle come from the end of the hall and she was already steadily approaching the sound. As she came closer step by step she realised the sound was like a lawnmower with metal shards stuck in it. It was a Ravener demon. She

grabbed the seraph blade from the door naming it as she did "Ithuriel" the blade sprung out slowly as if it knew we needed to be quiet. She turned the corned to find the Ravener demon in Jocelyn's room searching for something. It turned at her present bearing it teeth again. Clary walked into the room so it was in front of it and out of nowhere it lunged, Clary swiped it making it fall. It was hissing.

"_I want to eat you but master would not be pleased. He wants you alive. Valentine wants his daughter alive. Valentine has his wife back but he wants his dau-" _

Jace came barging in and Clary stabbed the Ravener so he wouldn't finish his sentence. There was no reason for Jace to know who her father was. It was obvious Valentine wasn't liked much.

The demon writhed and turned before folding in on itself and disintegrating finally.

"Clary. You all right?" Jace said walking up to her.

Clary couldn't help but notice "So my name isn't little girl?"

"I asked you a question and what happened here?" Jace looked around.

"My mom's gone and no I'm not all right" Clary said walking out of the room and back towards the kitchen.

"You know I didn't-"

"What?" Clary spun around and instantly regretted it as Jace was standing right in front if her now. Clary looked up to see Jace was staring at her. They stood there for moments before Clary took a step back from the close proximity. She quickly turned and went straight into the kitchen causing herself to nearly trip over a wooden box. She leaned down to pick it up.

"What's that?" Jace asked looking down at the wooden box.

Clary knew what it was before she looked at it. It was her mother's box for her dad. Her made up dad not Valentine. _J.C _ was carved on the top.

Clary opened it to find a lock of blond hair but Clary had always thought it was white. In it was some letters that Clary never touched.

"It's a box my mom kept with things in it apparently were my dad's. I only found out a month ago it was a lie. I don't know why she cried over it every year it was

just a lie" Clary informed.

Jace only made a small comment "You can't trust anyone"

"So why should I trust you?" Clary standing up facing him.

"If it wasn't for me Isabelle would have happily ripped you apart with her whip the other night" Jace said his smirk returning lighting up his face.

Clary laughed a little at that. She walked past Jace and into her room grabbing a rucksack and stuffing her weapons in it along with her clothes and sketch pad. She picked up the Nephilim Codex but it was snatched out of her hand by Jace before she could put it in her bag.

"What's this?" Jace asked looking down at the codex.

"It's a codex" Clary said grabbing it from him and stuffing it in the bag. Clary had a feeling she knew what the next question was so she quickly closed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked looking confused as to why she had a rucksack.

"To deliver a message to Luke, my mom's friend, that my mom wanted me to tell him"

"What was the message?"

"What is this, twenty questions? My mom wanted me to tell him that 'he's found her' and I have an idea about who he is" Clary said stepping around him and kneeling on the floor.

"You can deliver the message later. Hodge wants me to bring you to the Institute" Jace said remembering why he had come to find her in the first place.

"Who's Hodge?" Clary asked looking up at him "I'm not one of the Clave so I can't go into your precious Institute" she added looking back to the floor and removing the floor board to reveal her sensor, another seraph blade she had found at Luke's and her extra arrows for her bow.

"It's not my precious Institute" Jace said as she stood up and heeded for the door "The Lightwood's run it and I've been ordered to take you to it"

"Sorry Jace but your not going to be able to fulfil those orDERS!" Clary finished shouting as Jace scooped her up over his shoulder. "Put me down! I stand by what I said your as annoying as the fair folk!"

Jace carried her out of the building and down an ally whilst she kicked but it was no use. Jace had her legs in a tight grip and was not loosening it any time soon.

Clary noticed a rune on his shoulder blade.

"Your cheating! You have the rune of strength" Clary announced as she started kicking again and managed to hit his collar bone with her knee.

"You know most girls would kill to be the same position as you" Jace said and Clary could sense his smirk.

"Well, they can swap places with me if they want" Clary growled "If I go with you willingly will you put me down?"

"Swear it by the Angel" Jace stopped in place waiting for her to say the words.

"I swear by the Angel that I will go with you willingly to the Institute" Clary announced. Swearing by the Angel was a serious vow and no Nephilim wouldn't take it seriously.

Jace put her down then began to walk not looking back to see if she was following but Clary had sworn by the Angel she had to go with him. Jace's long legs gave him an advantage so Clary had to jog to keep up.

They arrived outside an old church ground. It took Clary's eyes a few seconds to adjust but a few moments later she was looking at a magnificent grand building that was more like a castle than a church.

They walked straight in and up the winding steps to find an old elevator. Jace moved the gate and walked in waiting for Clary. She had finished her swear by the Angel she had come to the Institute so she could leave but for some reason she didn't want to. She joined him in the elevator adjusting her rucksack.

The elevator creaked and groaned as it came to a stop. Jace had been quiet on the way over and was still quiet now as he moved the gate and we walked into a large opening which was joined by the rest of the Institute by long hallways. A cat came towards them and meowed as Jace leaned down and patted.

"Where's Hodge, Church?" Jace said standing up.

Clary was about to make a comment but the cat started to walk down a hallway Jace hot on it heels. Clary decided to follow Jace so it wasn't like she was following th cat.

The cat stopped in front of a grand door that Jace opened straight away to reveal row and row of books. There was a large mahogony desk sat in the middle that was crowded by three people who all stopped talking as we walked in and turned.

Two of them was Alec and Isabelle in gear. Then there was an middle aged man that Clary recognised from a picture she had found at Luke's. Clary realised it was Hodge.

"Hodge this is Clary. Clary this is-" Jace started but she cut him off.

"Hodge Starkweather" Clary finished in a serious tone.

Everyone's eyes widened as I said his name but Jace just muttered "Of course, you know"

"May I ask how you know my name?" Hodge asked recovering from shock to curious.

"You were friends, you could say, with my uncle" Clary stated "You don't look much different from the picture"

"Who was your uncle?" Hodge asked.

Clary remembered reading the names off the picture's back. "Lucian Garroway" she answered "But he goes by Luke now"

Hodge's eyes widened a little but smiled and nodded as if knowing who I was already. "Is Clary short for something?"

"Clarissa" Clary stated but was refusing to say her full name as she didn't even know any more what her surname was.

"I've never heard of you before" Isabelle chimed in "And you say your not one of the Clave so you can't be a shadowh-"

"As I said before I may be Nephilim but I am not one of the Clave. I do not obey them" Clary cut in.

"But if your Nephilim your sworn to the Clave. All Nehilim obey the Clave and follow their laws" Alec informed.

"Last time I checked there wasn't a law saying you had to follow the law. The Clave only expects you to follow it since your ancestors have and as long as I stay out of their business they stay away from me. Actually they don't even know I'm alive" Clary explained her theory which she knew was correct.

"What do you mean? Are you supposed to be dead?" Isabelle questioned curiously.

Clary had walked into the line of fire and now she had to pay the consequences.

"My parents were in the circle. Actually they were the head of it"

"Wait" Jace finally spoke up after being quiet so long "That means your name is Clarissa Morgenstern"


End file.
